


SNOWhere to go

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: This is my follower giveaway fic for @crispycookies-blog!Prompt: Snowed in, in a cabin. Smutty, fluffy or both.ENJOY THE SMUTTY FLUFFINESS.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	SNOWhere to go

“Well, folks, after watching it for the last twelve hours or so, the National Weather Service has decided to issue an official ‘Winter Storm Warning’. There is also a wind advisory in place until 4:00 p.m. Saturday PST. There will be more weather updates on the hour. And be sure to tune in after the break to find out common kitchen appliance could help save your life during a snowstorm.” 

Link groaned and pointed at the TV. “I freaking  _ told you,  _ Rhett! I  _ knew _ we should’ve turned back. I freaking  _ knew _ we’d get snowed in.” 

“Link, it’s fine. The advisory is lifted tomorrow afternoon. We’re snowed in for one night. We can still go skiing.” Link hated how casual Rhett sounded when they were clearly going to die here in this cabin and be forced to eat each other Donner Party style.

“But... what if the pressure from the snow breaks the windows in the middle of the night?” 

“You know how much snow we’d have to get, brother? Ain’t gonna happen. Relax.” Rhett continued to skip through the channels, looking thoroughly nonplussed as he lay reclined on the sofa. 

“But they said the roads aren’t passable, what if… what if I fall and… and…and I bleed out or something?”

“Link.” Rhett rolled his eyes before they tracked back to the screen.

“Or you! What if you cut yourself and you pass out and then I see the blood and I pass out and then nobody… nobody could...because of the…”

Rhett looked up, his concern rising. “Link?” Link was pacing now and gripping fistfuls of his hair as his breathing became audible. 

“...and the telephone poles are out, and even if, even if we- we called someone… we still could… we… oh, god.” Rhett jumped up from the couch and nearly ran to Link. 

“Whoa, whoa, hey, Link. Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m right here.” Rhett gently enveloped Link into his long arms form behind. Link struggled a little, but immediately went lax as the pressure and comfort from the taller man seeped in. With his arms pinned, Link stopped pulling on his hair, but he still shook softly. 

Rhett sounded disappointed in himself. “Shit, I didn’t think you were that upset, bo. I’m sorry.” Link just whimpered in response. “I should’ve seen it coming. I can usually tell when you’re about to have an attack. I should’ve… I’m sorry.” Link just focused on breathing and the calming security of Rhett’s arms. Rhett’s voice sounded like he was underwater, but Link could still make out the words. “Come ‘ere. Sit here with me.” 

Without letting each other go, Link let himself be led to the wall perpendicular to the fireplace. Rhett slid against the wall and lowered them both to the floor, holding Link tightly against his chest. Rhett had one arm across Link’s belly and the other across his chest, holding him steady with constant pressure. Like a reassuring seatbelt. Link’s knuckles were white where they gripped Rhett’s upper arm. 

Rhett whispered into Link’s hair, “We’re totally okay. I promise. We’re safe. You’re safe. I’m here.” Link nodded to be polite, but his mind plagued him with terrifying what-ifs. “I know you don’t think so, and that’s okay. But this is totally normal weather here. And even if it wasn’t, I’ll protect you if anything happens. We’ll be okay.” 

Link nodded again. After a few minutes, Link’s hands released their grip. Rhett’s presence was always so grounding. He was Link’s reliable port in a storm. It also helped that the fire smelled so wonderful. The subtle cedar smell filled Link’s nose. Their socked feet were being warmed by the flames, and all of that combined helped distract from the concerning weather outside.

“I know th...” Link’s throat was dry. He coughed and tried to start again. “I know it’s irrational. I do. But… my brain doesn’t-“ 

“You don’t have to explain, Link. I’ve known you for a long time, brother. I understand. I know what you need when you get like this.” The hand that had been holding Link’s stomach moved up to tangle itself in his jet black hair. “I got you man.” Rhett scratched and massaged Link’s scalp for nearly 20 minutes before he gently suggested, “Let’s lie down for a minute, okay?” They ambled over to the sofa and Rhett tried to lay Link down alone, but Link’s grip on his arm tightened. “Okay, okay, I’m here. I won’t leave.” Rhett’s honeyed voice was music to Link’s ears.

“Thanks,” Link whispered as he lay in front of Rhett, pulling the taller man’s arm across his chest in what could be described as a ‘respectful spoon’. “It’s just, it really does help when-”

“I know.” Rhett gave Link’s chest a rub. “I know.” The TV continued to play softly in the background. “Seinfeld okay?” 

“Yeah.” Rhett could feel Link finally relax into the couch and he breathed a sigh of relief. Rhett hated to see Link upset, but being able to calm him meant everything. Rhett had to physically restrain himself from giving Link a small kiss of comfort. Because they were best friends. Best  _ male _ friends. And they don’t kiss. 

As much as Rhett would like to.

———

An hour passed and Link lay limp on the sofa, Rhett still behind him chuckling softly at the TV. The episode finished and Rhett squinted at the clock on the wall. It read a few minutes past 10. They should be getting to bed. 

Rhett clicked off the TV and watched the fire crackle and spark over Link’s shoulder. He released a slow exhale and took in the scene around him. It was bliss. The warm cabin was quiet and serene, snow was falling outside the window, and his best friend was warm and calm in his arms. Rhett held Link just a little bit tighter. 

Rhett’s mind wandered as he filled in the gaps of fantasy. He didn’t have to change many details. Warm cabin. Snow. Link in his arms. But Fantasy Link would be awake. Fantasy Link would also be rolling his hips and backing his perfect round ass into Rhett’s cock, moaning softly while whispering how much he loved Rhett and how grateful he was to be here with him. Then Rhett would kiss his neck, tell him how beautiful he was and press his--

Suddenly, Rhett felt movement. A soft brush against his now incredibly hard cock. He immediately moved his arm off of Link and tried to back up against the couch, but he had nowhere to go.

Shit, had Rhett been moving his hips? Rhett lay still as a corpse and prayed that this was all just a fever dream and that he  _ wasn’t  _ just humping his best friend in his sleep. But then it happened again. A soft lazy roll of hips. But Rhett wasn’t moving. It was Link. 

_ What the fuck? Is this really happening?? _

Rhett held his breath until his lungs burned. And after about 10 seconds, it happened  _ again _ , but now it was accompanied by a soft, almost inaudible moan. 

_ Shit _ .

Rhett couldn’t help the soft sigh that he released when Link massaged his cock with his ass. 

_ What is happening? He’s asleep. He must be. That’s the only explanation. I need to wake him up.  _

He knew he should. Link would be mortified when he woke up to find his friend hard and rutting up against him. But fuck, it felt so nice. Because it was Link. Link’s beautiful body undulating against him, and Rhett wasn’t sure if this would ever happen again. Yes, it made him feel guilty. Yes, he knew it was wrong. But he decided to let Link ‘sleep’ for a few more minutes and let his body squirm in sleep before he would wake him up.

Rhett’s hand slowly drifted to the top of Link’s leg before settling down softly on his hip bone. He gripped Link’s hips with a feather light touch. Link immediately inhaled and backed his ass up against Rhett. Hard. 

_ Oh, my god. He’s awake. _

“Li-Link? You up?” Rhett inquired with a shaky whisper. All Rhett got in response was another roll. At this point, Rhett was flushed up to his neck, and he was the hardest he had been in recent memory. There was no hiding it now. “Link?” Another roll. “God, Link,” Rhett gasped. 

Link’s hand emerged and drifted back to Rhett’s hip. Rhett was shaking. He gripped Rhett’s hip and pulled him against his ass, encouraging the pressure. Rhett pressed his hips forward, harder this time. Link whimpered. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s awake. Link is AWAKE and he’s doing this. _

Rhett hesitantly moved his hand away from Link’s hip and brushed his fingertips with the lightest of touches up and down Link’s torso. He could feel Link’s hard nipples through his thermal. Rhett groaned softly and decided to give Link’s nipples some soft affection. He traced them slowly and swirled his fingers around in lazy circles. Link hissed and ground his hips back against Rhett. Rhett replied with an answering thrust and made a mental note of Link’s sensitive chest. Because god willing he would be doing this again.

Rhett slid his hand under Link’s shirt and continued to swirl and pinch and scratch around Link’s chest as they continued to thrust lazily against each other. But then Link made a strangled sound, almost like he was in pain. Rhett halted his movements, the sound effectively breaking the spell.

Link finally spoke, “Rhett?” 

“Yeah, Link?” Rhett was nearly panting with restraint.

“Is… is this okay? I mean… like… are we okay?” Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and held him tight, his erection making the comforting gesture a bit awkward. 

“Yeah. Of course we are. Do you need to stop?” he asked as his dick screamed _ “No!”  _

“No, I… I was actually hoping… can I…” Link twisted in Rhett’s grasp to face him. “Hi,” Link said with a sleepy smile. 

“Hi.” Rhett giggled and returned the greeting. Link took a deep breath and began running his fingers through Rhett’s beard. 

“Rhett… Can I kiss you?” 

Rhett was stunned for only a second before answering with his lips. Link’s lips were warm and soft and wet and everything Rhett could’ve ever dreamed of. 

_ I’m kissing Link! Link ASKED me to kiss him!  _

Link’s soft lips parted and Rhett weaved his hands into Link’s shaggy hair and gave his tongue a gentle caress with his own. Their mouths were eager as the two men furiously made out on the leather sofa. After a few minutes, Link lifted his left leg and hooked it over Rhett’s hip and ground their matching erections together. Both men moaned.

“Rhett. I wanna do more. I wanna…” Link’s hand gripped Rhett’s balls over his sweats and Rhett groaned low in his throat and began to pant. “This okay?” 

Rhett’s eyes were squeezed shut as he nodded violently, “Shit, yeah. Yeah, Link. Please, please, please…” Link began to stroke Rhett over the fabric of his pants. “Link… oh….” Rhett was releasing breathy sighs as he gripped Link’s thermal with his large hands. Link was staring into Rhett’s eyes as he stroked, completely enamored. Rhett was in overload. This had to be a dream. He must’ve fallen asleep during Seinfeld. Just to be sure, Rhett slid his hands down Link’s back and gripped his ass hard. It wasn’t a pinch but it would have to do. 

“Fuck!” Link’s head drooped as he shuddered and looked quickly back up to Rhett. “Can we take our pants off?” He asked.

_ God, this isn’t a dream. I still can’t believe this is happening.  _

Rhett’s mouth was dry so he settled on nodding. Link sat up and slid his pajamas off as Rhett kicked his down while he lay; his sweats were off in seconds. Both men struggled to get their shirts off as quickly as possible. Finally successful, they threw their tangled clothes in a pile and turned to each other and locked eyes.

Link gasped as he saw Rhett’s naked lower half. Rhett’s cock was at attention against his stomach. He was thick and leaking and looked about ready to burst. Rhett stared in awed reverence at Link. His flat stomach, the sharp V-cut that perfectly framed that long and beautiful cock. The end was darkened with arousal and it bobbed when Rhett licked his lips. Link swallowed in determination before crashing their naked bodies against each other and fusing their lips together. 

“God, I want you so much,” Link nearly wept.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long.” They continued to attack each other’s mouths and necks with uncoordinated licks, sucks, and sloppy kisses. Their nakedness a blur of limbs and heat.

“We can’t go back… once we do this…” Link spoke into Rhett’s lips.

“Don’t wanna go back.” Rhett’s response was quick and his voice was even as he returned the kisses.

“Really?” Link pulled back, his face and neck riddled with hickeys and love bites, his hair a mess of sweaty spikes.

“Yeah. I really want this. And I...” He took a deep breath. He could do this. “I love you, Link. I’m in love with you.” 

“Oh gosh…” He broke the intense eye contact to drum up some courage of his own. “I’ve been in love with you for so long.” He lifted his head and his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. They kissed again passionately, Rhett gently tugged on Link’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

Link quickly stood before he dropped to his knees and laid his head in Rhett’s lap, the crown of his head settled in between Rhett’s knees. He rubbed Rhett’s thighs and spoke to the floor. “I love you so much. And I really wanna do this.” He grabbed Rhett’s cock and wrapped his lips around the appendage and sucked. It all happened so fast that Rhett’s brain could barely keep up. His legs began to shake as he released a long, loud whine. “Liiiiiiink. Oh fuck. I… fuck.” 

Link was clearly new to the act of a blow job, his rhythm was uneven and he kept taking breaks to swallow and catch his breath, but Rhett was in heaven. Link’s warm mouth was keeping him hard and wet. 

“Is it okay?” 

“Wha?” Rhett was sex-drunk and couldn’t understand. “Huh?” 

“Am I… is it good?” Link looked so insecure in that moment, but his expression changed as Rhett growled and grabbed gentle fistfuls of Link’s hair. 

“Fuck yeah,” he encouraged. Link’s eyes were glassy as his lips turned to a lazy smile. 

“Can you cum this way?” 

“Fuck… Yeah. I was already close, to be honest.” Link smiled again and dipped his head back down to finish what he started. Rhett’s head fell back to the soft couch cushions as he drowned in Link. Rhett could hear the soft, wet sounds of the tender blowjob, the crackle of the still burning fire, and the soft whimpers below him as Link took Rhett deeper and deeper. “I wanted this. I wanted this so bad.” Link sucked harder and began to move faster. “Fuck, Link. You’re so…” His hips stuttered. He was going to cum. “I’m there! I’m gonna cum!” Link pulled off and pumped Rhett towards his chest. Thick white ropes splattered across Link’s broad shoulders and his elegant neck. Rhett growled out, “Yeah! Oh god, yeah! I love you. I love you, Link.” His hips jerked as he was milked through the crest of his orgasm. As he came down, he stared into Link’s wide eyes. Both men were in a mild case of shock at what they had just done. 

Link looked down to his chest and swirled the cum around and giggled softly, “Wow.” 

“You okay?” 

Link looked up and beamed, “Yeah.” 

“Come ‘ere,” Rhett requested with a soft smile. Link stood and boldly straddled the long limbed man on the couch, his hands playing with the hair at the nape of Rhett’s neck. Rhett gathered up his own spendings and began to stroke Link slowly with the added slick. And with an intense expression and a gravely voice he said, “I wanna do this every day of my life if you’ll let me. Please cum for me. I want you to cum.” He kept his pace slow and steady, causing Link to shake and writhe in his lap. 

“Yes, yes! I want that. I wanna cum, Rhett. Please. Faster.” Rhett increased the pressure on Link’s cock, but he did not increase the pace. Link had never felt this way before. Utterly desperate, teased, and in the most exquisite type of pain. “Fuck,” he sobbed. “Rhett, please. I-” and without ceremony, Link came all over Rhett’s steady hand. Link made a few garbled noises and a few choked cries as he came and came and came. 

Link’s eyes were closed, but he could feel Rhett grope around for a discarded tee and then he felt the scratch of the cotton shirt rubbing their mingled ejaculate off of their hands and stomachs. Link just sat in a boneless heap and allowed the quick clean up to take place as he nearly dozed off. He felt himself being eased down to lay entwined with his new lover on the couch. He went gladly. 

“Link?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I like taking care of you.” 

Link smiled and admitted, “I like it, too.” Rhett pressed a small kiss to Link’s forehead. 

“Link?”

“Yeah?” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Link clutched Rhett to his chest and whispered, “Yes. God, yes.”

The men lay in the paradise of each other’s arms and watched through the window as the snow continued to fall in large sheets. Rhett pet Link’s hair and spoke softly.

“You’re not nervous about the snow anymore?” Rhett asked.

Link smirked, “Oh is it snowing? I didn’t notice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart sing.  
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927 -come follow me! You could win my next fic!


End file.
